Como un ángel
by Dafne Black
Summary: A veces las cosas más insignificantes, suelen ser las más grandes... y los gestos más pequeños, los más significativos...


**Bueno, espero que os guste. Se me ocurrió y la escribi... aún no tiene titulo... pero espero que me deis vuestra opinión XD**

_**PRÓ**__**LOGO**_

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le retó una voz desde el pasillo-.

-Me largo de aquí -dijo un chico moreno de ojos grises abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, baúl en mano-.

-No te atrevas a cruzar ese umbral –le amenazó la misma voz apuntándole con un fino palo de madera-.

El chico se volvió y miró a su madre con el odio con el que se mira al peor enemigo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer¿Matarme?

-Sabes que soy capaz –escupió rechinando sus sucios dientes mientras el chico dejaba el baúl fuera de la casa y se volvía para ver por ultima vez a la mujer que le dio la vida... y se la quitó.

-No lo dudo; pero por suerte, o por desgracia para ti –dijo fulminándola- ya me has matado.

Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta a tiempo para bloquear una luz que salió del palo de madera que sostenía su madre.

El chico alto y bien formado empezó a alejarse mientras la puerta del número doce de Gridmmaul Place ardía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Dicha puerta, se abrió de golpe por una explosión y asomo la mujer de cabellos largos negros con ojos rojos como la misma sangre.

-¡Maldito traidor a la sangre...! –pero no había nadie; el chico había desaparecido-. ¡No mereces el apellido que portas! –grito sin esperar respuesta

Una chica delgada, alta y de cabellos castaños y ojos azul verdosos salía de su casa para comprarle a su abuela enferma unas medicinas. Su madre la cuidaba mientras ella iba a la farmacia. No estaba lejos, pero aun así tenia miedo. Estaba muy oscuro y no había nadie por las calles. Tenia que pasar por la boca de un callejón sin salida. Siempre le había tenido miedo, así que siguió el procedimiento de siempre:

Se colocaba pegada a la pared y sea cercaba poco a poco al borde de la misma.

Con mucho cuidado de que no se viera mas de lo que pretendía, echaba un ojo para ver si había alguien... o algo.

Después de asegurarse que nada podía asustarla (o hacerle algo), salía corriendo hasta la otra esquina para después entrar corriendo en la farmacia que estaba justo al lado.

Al entrar, el farmacéutico la reconoció enseguida.

-Hola Susan.

-Buenas noches Mathews.

¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor.

-Deberías mirar si os quedan suficientes para la noche -dijo mientras buscaba en las estanterías- aquí está -susurró- y ahora las otras... –a Susan- así no tendrías que venir a plena noche. Estas calles son muy solitarias...

-Lo se, pero hemos tenido que doblar la dosis. Los ataques han empeorado-dijo mientras sus ojos se cubrían de una fina capa de lágrimas-.

-Entiendo –le apoyó cogiendo otra caja de pastillas- ya sabes cuanto es- aclaró pasando las pequeñas cajas por el láser-.

Susan le dio el dinero sin levantar la mirada cubierta por el débil flequillo que caía sobre su gente.

Mathews se percató y la miró por encima de sus gafas.

-Susan, se que esto es difícil para ti... pero sabes que de un momento a otro, bueno... todo tiene un fin... igual que tiene un comienzo... –dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa con las medicinas-.

Susan sonrió tristemente cogiéndola.

-Lo sé –suspiró-.

-Entonces no derrames más lágrimas por algo que está escrito. Toma, una piruleta –le entregó sonriente.

Susan rió.

Ya no tengo cinco años Mathews.

-Lo se –añoró- pero se que te siguen gustando mucho las de forma de corazón.

Susan la cogió y se despidió no sin antes darle las gracias.

Cuando salió, todo seguía igual. En silencio. Pasó delante del callejón con la mirada perdida y distinguió una figura que surgió de repente Una sombra alta y oscura.

Susan se asustó y salió corriendo ¡Cómo podía haberse olvidado de los tres pasos! Pero antes de que pudiera dar la segunda zancada, escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de ahí, del callejón oscuro.

Susan dudó, pero decidió acercarse. ¿Quién podía estar allí¿Llorando?

Susan se asomó con cuidado y vio la silueta que había visto antes sentada sobre ¿un baúl? al lado de un cubo de basura. Tenía la cabeza agachada rodeada por sus manos cuyos dedos se aferraban a sus cabellos tirando de ellos fuertemente.

-¿Hola? –llamó Susan-.

No sabía ni cómo se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna.

El chico se levanto de repente asustado. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando un salida y como no la encontró, se agarró al baúl y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-quiso saber Susan al ver su reacción.

El muchacho moreno abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, como esperando a que pasara algo.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto de nuevo Susan. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse dado la vuelta.

El chico se levantó de golpe frustrado y le dio una patada al baúl sentándose después sobre el, resignado.

Susan decidió acercarse un poco.

-Me llamo Susan –el chico la miró-. Sus ojos eran grises, estaban enrojecidos y brillaban a la tenue luz que había en el callejón-. Perdona si te molesto. Es que te he visto llorando, y... bueno...

-Yo no estoy llorando –dijo el chico por fin, secándose los restos de lágrimas con el puño de su chaleco negro.

-Ya –rió Susan suavemente- eso decimos todos.

Ella siguió acercándose.

-¿Puedo? –le pidió indicándole si le dejaba sentarse-.

El moreno no dijo nada; sólo se tiraba del pelo cerrando los ojos.

Susan no esperó respuesta y se sentó a su lado. Un silencio les envolvió. Sólo se oía la respiración agitada del chico seguida de la de Susan, más pausada.

Como el chico no dijo nada, ella no insistió. Pero decidió, antes de irse, darle un poco de luz en el camino oscuro en el que parecía que se encontraba; así que alzo su mano con la piruleta y se la ofreció.

-Toma –le dijo- la necesitas más que yo.

El muchacho miró la piruleta sorprendido y luego a ella; dudaba si cogerla o no... no entendía que es lo que buscaba.

En ese momento, Susan pudo percibir vagamente su rostro. Fino, delgado, pálido... pero aún así, atractivo.

-Cógela –insistió ella- se que parece una tontería, pero créeme: a veces las pequeñas cosa son las más grandes.

El la cogió y la miró como intentando descubrir dónde estaba el secreto.

Susan se levantó, pero antes de irse, se acercó al extraño y le besó en la mejilla, para después darse la vuelta y correr hasta su casa donde su madre la esperaba preocupada por su tardanza. Susan la tranquilizó y se fueron a seguir cuidando a su delicada abuela.

Mientras, en el oscuro callejón, la silueta que ya tenía rostro, observaba con sus ojos plateados el corazón rojo acariciando con una mano su mejilla sonrojada, donde segundos antes, se habían posado los labios de un _ángel_.

**Eso es todo de momento... espero que me digais que os parece y si os gustaría que la siguiera. Creo que podría sali un buen fic...**

**Muxoas bss a todos!**


End file.
